


莲花坞总会欢迎你回家 | Lotus Pier Will Always Welcome You Home

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Blue Blood [6]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jiāng Yànlí Deserves Best Sister Award, Love, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Permanent Injury, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, also best aunt award, an AU of my AU?, and best mum, basically best person, quite minor though, this is basically like, well not really but like jyl and jzx are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: When Jiang Cheng comes back from the Discussion Conference at Lanling, Jiang Yanli is not expecting him to look so shaken.“A-Jie-” he says, voice hoarse. "A-Xian- he's back."/OR/ The one where I write an AU of an AU because I just really like Jiang Yanli and she deserves to see that her little brother grew up to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I'm really not too sure about the quality of this one, I didn't really have much of a plot in mind other than "jyl and wwx reunite", but I hope it turned out fine anyway!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I couldn't fit it into the fic, but the reason Jin Zixuan is still alive but Jin Guangyao is the Jin Sect Leader instead is because Jin Zixuan suffered a permanent leg injury in a night hunt, causing him to believe that Jin Guangyao would be a better Sect Leader because who would want a cripple for a Sect Leader? So he abdicated and named Jin Guangyao as th next Sect Leader, with the condition that Jin Ling would be the Sect Leader after him. So what the Jin-Jiang family do now is that they travel back and forth between Lotus Pier and LanlingJin, so Jin Ling grows up calling both places home.

When Jiang Cheng comes back from the Discussion Conference at Lanling, Jiang Yanli is not expecting him to look so shaken.

She is not expecting him to come to her, Jin Ling at his side, hands shaking and eyes wide. He is not expecting him to pull her into an abrupt hug and press his face to her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.

Jiang Yanli hugs her brother close and rubs soothing hands down his back, and casts a questioning stare at her son.

Jin Ling is quiet, for once, his own eyes wide. He shakes his head silently, and Jiang Yanli knows that Jin Ling will not be able to give her the explanation she needs.

So she sends him off with a tilt of her head, and watches as her son -her proud son who usually listened to no one- walks away to his room without a single objection.

When Jiang Cheng finally pulls his head away from her robes, his eyes are red and his fringe is in disarray.

“A-Jie-” he says, voice hoarse and broken and  _ sad.  _ “A-Jie- he’s- he- A-Xian- he-”

Jiang Yanli’s heart skips a beat.

It has been thirteen years, and neither of them have mentioned that name out of a sort of mutual grief and denial, but Jiang Cheng especially- Jiang Yanli has never tried to forget him, has regaled Jin Ling with stories of her two little brothers growing up. But Jiang Cheng has tried to forget  _ his  _ existence altogether.

“A-Xian is-” Jiang Cheng starts again, before swallowing hard, eyes glimmering with tears. “He’s- A-Jie- he’s back.”

Jiang Yanli freezes.

A-Xian is back?

Wei Wuxian? Her little brother? The boy she watched grow up, the one she watched laugh and cry and mature, whom she helped through highs and lows, who she’d helped through his nine months of pregnancy disguised as seclusion…

The man whose son she’d watched grow up from afar, in a sect that wasn’t hers, whom she’d seen at Discussion Conferences and competitions. Her brother, whose son had grown up with only a single parent and no relatives on his mother’s side, because no one knew who his mother was.

No one except her, and Jiang Yanli could not have told anyone.

“A-Xian is- he’s back? H- how?”

Jiang Cheng shakes his head. “That night- that night in Dafan Mountain- with the goddess statue- I should have known-I should have pursued it- but Jin Ling was injured and Lan Wangji was so insistent- I couldn’t- I didn’t- A-Jie, I could have brought him home, I  _ could have- I should have-” _

“Shh, A-Cheng, it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself-”

Jiang Yanli only very vaguely knows the events of what had happened on Dafan Mountain, the vaguest idea of what events had transpired based on what Jin Ling had told her. But she knows Jiang Cheng is not at fault.

And from what little information she has, she can piece together a picture of what might have happened.

Jin Ling had mentioned an uncle of his- one of A-Xuan’s half brothers, who’d appeared on Dafan Mountain that night.

He’d been acting strange, Jin Ling had said, and then he’d used demonic cultivation, and summoned some fierce corpse that everyone had said was Wen Ning- Jiang Yanli’s heart had skipped a beat then, too, but Jiang Cheng had later told her that it probably wasn’t Wen Ning, that most of the cultivators there had been the ones from small sects, the kind that would say anything to make themselves seem great. Jiang Cheng himself hadn’t seen the supposed fierce corpse, but he’d said the way Jin Ling had described it to him didn’t sound like the Wen Ning he knew Wei Wuxian had considered a friend and right-hand man.

But now Jiang Cheng says that A-Xian is back.

And from what he’s said Jiang Yanli can guess that that man that Jin Ling had said was his uncle, but acting weird- had A-Xian possessed someone’s body?

It didn’t seem like something her kind brother would do.

But- oh, Jin Ling had said that Second Young Master Lan had taken the man back to Gusu with him, hadn’t he?

Did- was it possible that Lan Wangji had recognised the mother of his son when even Wei Wuxian’s own brother hadn’t?

Jiang Yanli  _ has  _ to know.

So she asks, and Jiang Cheng swipes at his eyes with rough hands, and then drags her to the kitchen to sit.

Then he spills the story of how Jin Guangyao had somehow known that Wei Wuxian was back, was in the body of a man named Mo Xuanyu, how the supposed Mo Xuanyu had picked up Suibian, had unsheathed the sword that had been sealed for the past thirteen years.

Then Jiang Cheng tells her that their brother had fled with Lan Wangji, and the last he’d seen of them was Wei Wuxian, bleeding out from a stab wound from an overly excitable cultivator, unconscious in Lan Wangji’s arms as the pair sped away on Lan Wangji’s sword.

It’s bittersweet, Jiang Yanli thinks. She knows how much A-Xian had loved Lan Wangji, and it seems like Lan Wangji was finally reciprocating.

She’d spent the longest time resenting GusuLan’s second Jade, she remembers. For the three years that Wei Wuxian had raised A-Li alone, from the moment she’d found out that the supposedly righteous Lan Wangji had gotten her baby brother pregnant. She’d never fully forgiven him for it, even though she’d known that it wasn’t fully the alpha’s fault. Logically, she knows she can’t fault Lan Wangji for not taking responsibility because he hadn’t even known that there  _ was  _ anything to take responsibility for, but the pettier, more protective side of her screamed that Lan Wangji should not have bedded an omega that he hadn’t planned to marry.

And she remembered the panic that overtaken her when she’d first heard of A-Xian’s death, of the siege of Burial Mounds.

Neither her nor Jiang Cheng had heard of the siege until it had been too late, and when Jiang Yanli had learnt of her little brother’s death she had all but demanded Jiang Cheng bring her to Burial Mounds immediately.

She had thought that maybe, just maybe, the other sects would have been merciful enough to spare a small child.

But she’d gotten there, and the only thing that remained of the destroyed battleground was the blood pool at the back of A-Xian’s cave, and the sight of Chenqing, left on the ground, red tassel blackened and scorched.

There had been  _ nothing  _ else. No ashes, no bones, and no bodies. The only thing that told of the battle that must have happened was the way the air stank of rust, and the way every footstep squelched with red.

Jiang Yanli had not found any hint of a child, and she had fallen to her knees, heedless of the way blood soaked her robes, and cried.

Jiang Cheng had kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her, and she hadn’t told him that she was crying not only for one family member, but for two.

She’d hated Lan Wangji then, with every fibre of her heart. If he had- if A-Xian had married him- if- if they had- A-Xian would be alive. A-Li would be alive.

She’d carried the hatred for Lan Wangji for years after, until Lanling had held a Discussion Conference, and Lan Wangji arrived with his brother and uncle, and two young boys at his side.

One of them had looked like the young Wen toddler that A-Xian had raised.

And the other… Even though it had been almost five years since she’d last seen them, Jiang Yanli would have recognised that messy hair and those golden eyes anywhere.

Zixuan’s concerned gaze had followed her when she’d rushed out of the room with barely any explanation.

Forgiveness hadn’t come easily, but her hatred had dissipated as quickly as it had come.

And now Jiang Cheng is saying that Wei Wuxian is alive too.

And that he’s with Lan Wangji.

And even though the cultivation world still hates him, even though to everyone else he is still the detestable, terrible, evil Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian is her brother.

Her little baby brother, her kind, caring, selfless little brother, and he was  _ back. _

She wonders if he knows that Zhenli is alive.

By the time Jiang Cheng manages to get the entire story out, night has fallen and Zixuan and A-Ling have both come in to check on them.

Jiang Yanli wants, more than anything, to ask Jiang Cheng to take her to Gusu, wants to know where A-Xian is, wants to know if he’s safe, if he’s healing, if he’s still even  _ alive. _

She wants to know that she will not lose him again.

But she knows that that’s impossible, that no one even has any idea of where A-Xian is, where Lan Wangji took him too after they’d fled Lanling.

She wishes she could find them, find  _ him,  _ but all she can do is wait.

Wait, and pray that A-Xian will return to them.

* * *

The next time she hears of A-Xian is from Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng, when they return from what the world has started calling the third Siege of Burial Mounds.

Jin Ling had been kidnapped along with a whole group of junior disciples from all the different sects, including Lan Wangxian and Lan Sizhui. Jiang Cheng had joined the group that had gone up Burial Mounds, to save Jin Ling and, although he wouldn’t admit it, to bring Wei Wuxian back to Lotus Pier.

But somehow he’d lost track of A-Xian and Lan Wangji in the chaos that had ensued, and by the time Jiang Cheng had managed to get his bearings, A-Xian and Lan Wangji had disappeared.

* * *

Everything comes to a head when a cultivator from a small sect near Yunping comes knocking on their door in the middle of the night.

Jiang Yanli knows that Jiang Cheng doesn’t appreciate having his sleep disturbed, especially after such an exhausting day, but the barks sounding right outside send her, Zixuan and A-Cheng all scrambling to open the doors. They would recognise those barks anywhere.

They’re greeted by the sight of a cultivator carrying Fairy in his arms, looking worried and almost frantic.

“I found the dog barking at my sect’s entrance barely an hour ago,” the man says. “I thought maybe Sect Leader Jiang might recognise it? It seems to be a spiritual-”

“That’s Fairy,” Jiang Cheng says without preamble, cutting the other man off. “She’s my nephew’s. Give her to me, now!”

His voice is tense and snappish, and Jiang Yanli barely has the frame of mind to shoot the cultivator an apologetic look and a quick, “Thank you for bringing the matter to us.”

Jiang Cheng is already strapping Sandu to his side, and she sees the conflict on his features before he turns abruptly and sprints for the treasure hall, leaving her and Zixuan staring in confusion.

But Fairy is here, barking up a storm and whining desperately, pawing at Jiang Yanli’s robes, and she is worried out of her mind.

Fairy is here, but Jin Ling isn’t. Jin Ling doesn’t go  _ anywhere  _ without her, and it’s obvious that her son is in trouble.

“I should get a sword-” Zixuan says, brow furrowed, but Jiang Yanli shakes her head.

“A-Cheng can handle it, whatever it is,” she says, running her fingers through Fairy’s fur, unsure if she’s trying to comfort the dog or herself. “With your leg the way it is, it’s too dangerous for you to be out fighting when we’re not even sure what the problem is.”

She sees Zixuan’s lips thin in distaste, his eyes going cold and hard, and she feels the guilt rise. She hadn’t meant to be so curt- she knew A-Xuan was still sensitive about his bad leg, no matter that it’d been years since the night hunt that had stripped him of his ability to even walk straight.

“I’m sor-” she starts, but Zixuan cuts her off with a hug, pulling her close to him.

“No,” he murmurs into her hair, stroking gentle fingers down her back. “No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t- you’re right, I’ll only slow Brother-in-law down-”

“Shut up and stop spewing fucking nonsense, Jin Zixuan,” comes Jiang Cheng’s voice. “You and I both know your speed here isn’t the issue, not like your leg stops you from flying a sword anyhow. You just need to be more fucking careful with yourself, if you leave my sister a widow I will personally learn demonic cultivation to bring you back so I can fucking murder you again, do you understand me?”

Jiang Yanli hides a small smile. No matter how tense the situation is, how worried she is and how fast her heart is beating in her chest, at least she can count on her brother’s brand of crude anger to calm things down.

Then she sees the red tassel hanging out of Jiang Cheng’s robes, tied around polished, jet-black wood, and she stills.

“A-Cheng, you think-”

“There’s no harm,” Jiang Cheng says. “Besides, all trouble always ends up being his business anyhow. I’ll see you later, A-Jie, don’t worry so much, I’ll definitely bring Jin Ling back safe.”

Then he’s off, and in a blink Sandu is barely a speck in the distance, the purple of his robes and the shine of moonlight reflecting of the YunmengJiang bell reflecting in her eyes.

She rests her head on Zixuan’s shoulder and prays silently for their safe return.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiang Cheng had been right, after all. A-Xian always _did_ have a knack of turning up in the places that he was needed most.

The sun is barely peeking above the horizon when Jiang Yanli spots the dark specks in the distance, five dots growing larger with every passing moment, one in purple, one in gold, and three in white.

And… Jiang Yanli sees black and red clinging bodily to white as well.

Jiang Yanli breathes easy then, and feels the tension drain from Zixuan’s body.

Their son is okay. He’s safe, he’s alive, and everyone else is too.

The group of them land in front of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng stepping off first before staggering, and Jiang Yanli sees the way his robes are ripped and stained with blood.

“A-Cheng-”

Jiang Cheng raises a hand. “It’s okay, A-Jie, I’m okay, it’s already stopped bleeding, nothing I can’t handle.”

“You shoul-”

“I’ll get it looked at later,” Jiang Cheng says. “For now, we should-”

“Shijie…”

The word is soft, almost regretful, and Jiang Yanli sees Wei Wuxian standing behind Lan Wangji, looking at her with wide, wide eyes.

A-Xian is pressed up against Lan Wangji’s side, Lan Wangji’s arm wrapped securely around his waist, and even from where she’s standing she can see the claiming mark at the base of Wei Wuxian’s throat, and the matching one on Lan Wangji’s neck.

Oh, she’s happy for A-Xian, she _really_ is.

Beside the couple are two junior Lan disciples, except that Jiang Yanli knows that these aren’t any ordinary disciples. They are Lan Wangxian and Lan Sizhui, A-Li and A-Yuan, and Jiang Yanli has long loved these two children as kin.

“Mother! Father!” And that’s Jin Ling, his eyes wet with tears even as he runs towards them. Jiang Yanli wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight as she strokes his hair, letting her son cry against her shoulder.

“What happened?” She mouths to Jiang Cheng, and winces as her brother mouths, “Jin Guangyao is dead,” back.

No matter how evil he had turned out to be, she has always known that A-Ling had loved the man as another uncle.

“You should rest,” Jiang Yanli says at length, gaze meeting Lan Wangji’s. “You all should. A-Cheng, you should go to the infirmary to get that wound treated- A-Xuan, would you bring A-Ling back to his room?”

“Of course,” Zixuan nods, taking Jin Ling and pulling him close. “It’s been a long day, Ling-er, get some rest.”

Jin Ling swipes at his eyes roughly and follows his father without a word.

“Is anyone else injured?” Jiang Yanli asks, and watches as the rest shake their heads.

“A-Xian, you and Second Master Lan can take your old room, I’ll make up some rooms for the boys-”

“Ah, there’s no need to trouble yourself, Aunt Yanli,” Wangxian hastens to say. “Sizhui and I can sle-”

“Aunt?” Jiang Cheng grits out, and Jiang Yanli watches as everyone freezes.

“I-” Lan Wangxian starts, looking caught. “I- Father is mated to M- Senior Wei, I thought-”

“Cut the bullshit,” Jiang Cheng snaps, and Jiang Yanli sees Lan Wangji’s posture go rigid.

She sees A-Xian stiffen as well, eyes going guarded, and she knows what he must hear.

_What right does Wei Wuxian’s son have to call Jiang Yanli Aunt? After all, they aren’t family. Wei Wuxian is just the son of a servant._

But Jiang Yanli has long acknowledged Lan Wangxian, and Lan Sizhui, as nephews. Neither might be related to her by blood, but they were both children of her brother, and one of them she’d even helped birth, helped give a name to.

She has watched them grow from afar, silently celebrating their every achievement and only ever speaking to them during inter-sect competitions and discussion conferences, but the bond is there nonetheless. She has watched them grow, and felt the joy that bubbled inside her when it became clear that Jin Ling treated them as friends, and she has felt the sadness as she’d realised that she could only ever care for them as friends of her son.

Both boys know their relation to her, see her as an Aunt, albeit one who is seldom there, and she sees them both as her nephews.

Just as she sees Wei Wuxian as her brother.

And she loves Jiang Cheng, loves him with all her heart, but she will not let ignorant words strike at her family.

Immediately, she steps forward to do damaged control.

“A-Cheng, enough,” Jiang Yanli says, and Jiang Cheng blinks at her, at her tone.

“But, A-Jie, this is-”

“A-Cheng, no, it’s alrigh-”

“What right does _Lan Wangji’s_ son have to address you so familiarly? What relation does he have- he isn’t your blood, isn’t your family-”

It is rude, yes, she knows what Jiang Cheng thinks. After all, for a junior to call her so familiarly, a junior who does not share any relation, much less one who, as far as Jiang Cheng knows, has never even met Jiang Yanli before, it is the height of insolence, of disrespect, indicating that Jiang Yanli is not worth a title, that she is not deserving of even the customary respect that juniors should show to their elders.

But none of that is true, because she is far closer to Lan Wangxian than Jiang Cheng knows. Both he and Lan Sizhui have had her permission to call her Aunt for years now, almost a decade, and Jiang Yanli does not intend to ever revoke that permission.

“A-Cheng, in no world will A-Xian’s children ever not have the right to call me their aunt,” Jiang Yanli says, and watches as her brother stares.

“Well-” Jiang Cheng starts, gaze darting back and forth between Lan Wangxian and herself. “Yes, of course, but- Wei Wuxian has barely known Lan Wangxian for a week- no matter that he’s mated to Lan Wangxian’s father- and Lan Wangxian has never spoken to you bef-”

Then Wei Wuxian starts laughing. “Jiang Cheng, ah, Jiang Cheng, you really haven’t changed a bit! This da shixiong of yours really missed you, you know?”

“Wei Wuxian, you really-” Jiang Cheng’s tone is frustrated, but his cheeks are red with what Jiang Yanli knows is not anger.

“I suppose you should know the truth!” Wei Wuxian says, grinning wide, and Jiang Yanli hides a smile behind her sleeve. “After all, you are the only person here who doesn’t!”

“Fuck you, Wei Wuxian-” Jiang Cheng bites out habitually, before blinking. “What fucking truth, huh, and why would A-Jie know?”

“Ahh,” Wei Wuxian starts, and Jiang Yanli watches the way his grin turns almost smug. “Ah, A-Li, my cute little bun, will you come stand in front of your uncle?”

“What uncle?” Jiang Cheng snaps. “Since when have I ever given him permission to call me unc-”

“Jiang Cheng, A-Cheng, why do you always never let your da shixiong explain things, huh? Always so quick to be angry with me, Jiang Cheng!”

“Then hurry up and explain, you dumbass!”

Wei Wuxian slings an arm around Lan Wangxian, and smiles wide, pressing their cheeks against each other. “Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, do you get it now? Do you see the resemblance, precious shidi of mine?”

“Wei Ying,” and that’s Lan Wangji, the first sentence he has spoken the entire time. “Wei Ying, you are not-”

“Ohh.” Realisation dawns in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, and he begins laughing. “Right, Lan Zhan, ahh, you’re right, Han Guang-Jun, this omega is so silly, haha! I always forget this body is not mine!”

“Not silly.”

“Hmm?”

“Wei Ying is not silly.”

Wei Wuxian laughs then, gaze fixing on Lan Wangji’s face. “Okay, okay, if Lan Zhan says not silly then I am not silly, happy, my beautiful Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.”

Jiang Cheng looks ready to tear his hair out. “Stop fucking flirting in front of people, it’s so sickening-”

“I think it’s cute,” Jiang Yanli says softly, laughing, and watches as Jiang Cheng turns to her with a betrayed expression, even as A-Xian’s cheeks flush red.

“B-But okay! Jiang Cheng, you’re missing the point, maybe you should get an old portrait of me, then you can compare the resemblance!”

“Why the fuck would Lan Wangji’s son resemble you, dumbass, it’s not like yo- wait.”

Wei Wuxian grins wide. “Ah, Jiang Cheng finally gets it! Shidi, ah, shidi, when did you become so slow! Could it be that without this da shixiong of yours around you don’t have enough people to challenge your brain?”

“Shut up, Wei Wuxian, why is it that you always spout nonsense? And what the _fuck,_ what the _fuck,_ Wei Wuxian, you- if you’re just trying to trick me-”

“Nope!” Wei Wuxian says. “Wangxian really is my son! And Sizhui too, of course, my two cute little children!”

“You-” Jiang Cheng splutters, eyes darting back and forth between Lan Sizhui, Lan Wangxian and Wei Wuxian. “You- when did you even- and Lan Sizhui doesn’t even-”

“This disciple is adopted,” Lan Sizhui says calmly from where he’s standing, falling into a textbook-perfect bow.

“You- that still doesn’t- how did you even- and A-Jie, you _knew?”_

Jiang Yanli smiles apologetically. “I am sorry, A-Cheng, but A-Xian asked me not to say anything.”

“It’s been _sixteen_ years!”

“And my promise still holds, of course.”

Then she turns to Lan Wangxian and Lan Sizhui, smiling as she wraps them both in a hug. “Look at you two, it’s been so long since I last saw you, you’ve grown so much. How many years has it been?”

“Three, Aunt Yanli,” Lan Sizhui says dutifully, offering her a soft smile. “You last spoke to us at Wangxian’s naming ceremony.”

“And A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli says, turning to pull Wei Wuxian into a hug as well. “I am _so_ happy you’re back, although… I assume that you won’t be staying at Lotus Pier?”

Wei Wuxian returns the hug, pressing close to her before he pulls back slightly and shakes his head. “I’m afraid not, Shijie, Brother-in-law already offered me a place in Gusu.”

“Of course,” Jiang Yanli says, and she lets a smile cross her lips even as she goes on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Wei Wuxian’s forehead. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, A-Xian. You deserve it.”

“You deserve it more, shijie,” Wei Wuxian says, smiling softly down at her. “I hope the past thirteen years have treated you well. And I will visit as often as possible, of course. Unless… unless I would not be welcome?”

“Cut the crap, Wei Wuxian,” and that’s Jiang Cheng, who’s made his way to stand by her side, glowering at their wayward brother. “Why would you ever be unwelcome here, huh?”

“I’m- I left-”

“We never took you off the Sect registry, dumbass, it’s not like there was ever time to do it when you were alive, and then after you died it was just redundant.”

Jiang Yanli chuckles softly. “We never took you off because Lotus Pier will always be your home, A-Xian. It will always be open to you, just like we will always be your family. Although I will probably be at Lanling more often these days, now that Jin Guangyao is dead… A-Ling is next in line, after all. But Lanling would welcome you too, I am sure A-Xuan and A-Ling will not say no.”

“Ahh, shijie, Jiang Cheng…” A-Xian is blinking hard now, and Jiang Yanli is experienced enough to see the sheen of tears in his eyes, even in this strange new body that she is unfamiliar with. “You are truly too good for this lowly disciple…”  
“Not lowly,” Lan Wangji breaks in then, drawing Wei Wuxian into his embrace even as Wei Wuxian himself turns his face into his alpha’s robes. “Not lowly, you are my mate, Wei Ying, the world will treat you as such.”

Jiang Yanli hears the _or else_ that goes unsaid, and she feels the unsavoury thoughts about Lan Wangji that she has carried all these years finally start to leave.

It is good that A-Xian will finally get the love and care that he deserves.

She sees the way her nephews edge closer to their parents, almost protective, and she smiles. They really have grown up so well.

And it seems A-Xian has a family of his own now, and while the thought should leave her sad at the departure of her baby brother, she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

After all, A-Xian is happy, and that’s really all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm sorry I couldn't resist making Jiang Cheng confused once again! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really considered a cliffhanger if technically everyone kind of knows how it goes after this anyway?
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
